Most entertainment-oriented events will limit attendance to ticket holders. Non-limiting examples of such events include concerts, theatrical performances, cinematic performances, sporting events, and night club-related events. Indeed, for more than a century, the venues that host or sponsor such events will sell and distribute a limited number of tickets (with such number often being dependent upon the event capacity), which permits a ticket purchaser to attend a specified event. Historically, and for some events still today, such tickets comprise a small piece of paper or cardstock, which specifies the event for which the ticket may be redeemed. At the event, a gatekeeper/doorperson will often collect such tickets before a person is permitted to enter the event—who will also verify that the ticket appears valid and authentic for the applicable event.
In recent years, the process of generating, distributing, and validating event tickets has adopted modern forms of technology. For example, many event venues will allow prospective attendees to purchase a ticket through a website, and then download and/or print the purchased ticket from the website. These electronically purchased tickets will typically exhibit many of the same features as traditional/paper tickets, such as information that conveys the identity and date/time of the applicable event, sometimes the identity of the purchaser, and other information. Still further, these electronic tickets will sometimes include a means for the event venue to authenticate the validity of the ticket. For example, the electronically purchased ticket may comprise a barcode or other validating means, which the venue doorperson may scan or review to assess whether the ticket is authentic and valid.
Despite the existence of these improved methods of generating, distributing, and validating electronic tickets, a demand continues to exist for new and improved methods of generating, distributing, and validating electronic tickets. More particularly, a demand exists for methods and systems that: (1) allow an event/venue administrator to sell and distribute electronic tickets through a variety of on-line platforms; (2) allow an event/venue administrator to include validating information in each electronic ticket that is unique to the applicable event; (3) create electronic tickets that are less susceptible to counterfeiting and include more robust means of validating the authenticity of an electronic ticket; and, importantly, (4) allow an event/venue administrator to validate the authenticity of each electronic ticket without the aid of additional machines or validation devices (at the point of event entry). With respect to this last element, it would be particularly desirable to provide ticket validation methods and systems that do not require an event doorperson to use, for example, barcode scanners, UV light readers, or other devices that are often required to validate an electronic ticket.
As the following will demonstrate, the subject invention addresses the foregoing demands (and many others).